Da Maior Importância
by Ignea
Summary: Moony,você sabe como estou passando por uma situação difícil e se eu não receber carinho e atenção de meus amigos posso acabar traumatizado e criando o hábito pouco saudável de me esgueirar para a sua cama toda noite e interromper seu sono de beleza. SBRL
1. Chapter 1

Título: Da Maior Importância

Autora: Ignea

Beta reader: Moony- sensei

Avisos: Contém Slash (_Meu computador acabou de corrigir "Slash" por "sax". Como isso não está no dicionário do Word ainda?)_

Disclaimer: Eu não sou a J.K e, portanto, não ganho nada escrevendo isso aqui.

_Verão de 1976_

Remus já havia ouvido boatos sobre o filho dos Knightley. Na verdade, na pequena cidade _muggle_ que ficava perto da casa de seus pais, boatos e fofocas pareciam ser um dos principais entretenimentos da população local. A questão era que este boato em particular parecia estar durando mais tempo do que o normal. Sim, porque apenas a suspeita de que o filho de dois dos mais respeitados habitantes da cidade pudesse ser _queer,_ era o suficiente para causar um enorme alvoroço.

Sim, alvoroço sim, pensou Remus, mas nada justificava a falta de educação das duas senhoras que estavam a sua frente na fila do mercado. Mrs. Keeling e Mrs. Spotswood comentavam o caso em alto e bom som, mesmo estando perfeitamente conscientes de que Noel – o rapaz em questão – podia ouvir tudo, pois estava atrás de Remus na fila.

Remus arriscou uma olhadela para trás e constatou que Noel ficava cada vez mais vermelho. Tentou sorrir-lhe de modo encorajador, mas isto apenas fez com que o rapaz enrubescesse mais um tom.

Após pagar as compras, Remus se demorou um pouco no mercado, fingindo amarrar os sapatos. E quando viu Noel cruzando a porta de saída se juntou a ele.

- Noel, não é?

- É

- Escuta, você não devia ligar para o que os outros dizem.

- Ah, claro. É fácil para você falar. Não é sobre você que andam falando por aí.

- Não, não é. Mas eu entendo a sensação.

Noel o olhou com suspeita por alguns segundos, mas, transcorridos estes, pareceu convencido de que o outro falava a verdade.

- Você é o filho dos Lupin, né?

- Sou. Meu nome é Remus.

- Eu não te vejo muito por aqui...

- É que eu estudo em um internato na Escócia.

- Por que na Escócia?

- Meu pai estudou lá. _[E era verdade]_

- Ah sim.

- É...

- Deve se bom poder sair daqui.

- É, é bom sim.

Passados alguns dias deste encontro , Remus resolveu aproveitar o bom tempo e saiu para caminhar por perto da sua casa. Não estava muito longe quando avistou Noel sentado embaixo de uma árvore. Não, pensou Remus, ele não era exatamente bonito. Tinha os cílios claros demais e o nariz um pouco torto, mas mesmo assim ele o achava bastante atraente. Havia uma agressividade contida em sua postura que contrastava de forma muito interessante com sua tez pálida, os olhos verdes desbotados e o cabelo quase incolor.

Remus se dirigiu até onde Noel estava e o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Posso? – perguntou apontando para o lugar ao lado de Noel.

Este apenas afirmou, acenando com a cabeça, sem parecer realmente notar a presença do outro rapaz.

Remus sentou-se e esperou que Noel iniciasse algum assunto, mas, como depois de alguns momentos o silêncio continuou, ele optou por falar de um tema seguro:

- Está fazendo um tempo bom, não?

- É, creio que sim.

- Um pouco quente demais para se ficar em casa.

- Você costuma sair para andar quando está quente?

- Às vezes.

Os dois ficaram se encarando sem saber o que falar até que Noel desatou a rir.

- Desculpe, mas o quê é tão engraçado?

- O fracasso retumbante da nossa conversa!

- Ah, sim, de fato. Absolutamente hilário.

Disse Remus tentando parecer sério, mas sem conseguir reprimir um sorriso.

- Olha, me desculpe se naquele dia fui um pouco ríspido. Acho que havia esquecido as minhas boas maneiras na caixa do mercado.

- Não, tudo bem. Aquelas duas senhoras deixariam até o mais convicto pacifista irritado.

- Exatamente! E parece que não se faz mais nada naquela cidade além de fofocar sobre a vida alheia.

- E te incomoda tanto assim?

- Não me importo com o que pensam de mim. É esse disse-me-disse que eu não suporto. Além do que, não é muito agradável ser o assunto do mês. Até os meus pais já ouviram alguns boatos, e eles são as pessoas mais caretas da galáxia. Tem noção do quanto eles têm enchido o meu saco?

- Mas isso é fácil de resolver, não? É só você se agarrar com uma garota qualquer no meio da praça.

Noel pareceu considerar a resposta de Remus por alguns instantes, antes de baixar os olhos para as mãos e dizer:

- Mas eu não quero me agarrar com uma garota na praça.

- Não?

- Não.

Remus segurou o rosto de Noel entre as mãos e o beijou.

_1º de setembro de 1976, plataforma 9 e 3/4_

Remus se despediu de seus pais e partiu a procura de seus amigos. Aquele verão com Noel havia sido surpreendentemente bom, pensou Remus. É claro, é fácil se relacionar com alguém quando se sabe que não existe a menor chance de aquilo evoluir para algo a mais. Afinal, Noel era _muggle_ e sequer desconfiava da existência de bruxos e lobisomens. Além disso, ambos sabiam que Remus ia retornar à escola assim que terminasse o verão e, por saberem que passariam muito tempo sem olhar para a cara do outro, haviam deixado de lados pudores e vergonhas.

Mas agora ele estava voltando para Hogwarts, e o cenário era totalmente diferente. Ninguém sabia de sua orientação sexual (nem mesmo os marotos) e ele queria continuasse assim. As coisas já eram difíceis o suficiente do jeito que eram.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por um animado Sirius pulando na sua frente.

- O que aconteceu com você? Eu e James estávamos convencidos de que você havia sido seqüestrado, estava fazendo trabalho escravo e por isso nos escreveu tão pouco.

Remus sentiu um pouco de vergonha. Não devia ter negligenciado seus amigos dessa forma. Principalmente depois da dramática saída de Sirius da casa de seus pais, mas no momento sua cabeça estava focada em outras coisas.

- Oh, Padfoot, me desculpe se te causei tanta preocupação, mas nunca imaginei que você fosse o tipo de pessoa que aguardasse ansiosamente a chegada de uma carta.

Sirius riu aquela risada que parecia um latido e passou o braço pelos ombros de Remus.

- Tem razão Moony, mas você sabe como estou passando por uma situação difícil, e se eu não receber carinho e atenção de meus amigos posso acabar traumatizado e criando o hábito pouco saudável de me esgueirar para a sua cama toda noite e interromper seu sono de beleza.

Sim, aquele ia ser um ano difícil para Remus.

_Continua...._

_Notas da autora:_

_Quem já leu outras fics minhas sabe que eu estou quebrando três das minhas principais regras: 1) Escrever na primeira pessoa 2) Evitar diálogos 3) Apenas escrever oneshots. E é justamente por isso que eu PRECISO saber se devo ou não continuar com essa fic._

_Caso vocês achem que devo continuar eu prometo atualizar o mais cedo possível._

_Ah, e quem não gostou do loiro-desbotado desse capítulo pode ficar tranqüilo que daqui para frente é só SiriusXRemus._

_Por que esse título? It´s a secret! _

_Agradecimento: _

_Para Moony-sensei, que me escreveu dizendo que eu devia escrever mais SBRL pós- DH. Bem, eu sentei para escrever justamente isso, mas a situação do mercado simplesmente saltou da minha cabeça para o papel. Espero que você goste mesmo assim. _


	2. Chapter 2

Título: Da maior importância

Autora: Ignea

Beta reader: Moony- sensei

Avisos: Contém Slash

Disclaimer: Eu não sou a J.K e, portanto, não ganho nada escrevendo isso aqui.

O primeiro jogo de quadribol do ano havia terminado com uma vitória esmagadora da Grifinória sobre a Lufa-lufa e, conseqüentemente, o salão comunal da Grifinória fervilhava com uma festa de comemoração.

Apenas um certo Remus John Lupin não parecia estar muito alegre. Toda vez que havia festa na Grifinória acontecia a mesma coisa: Sirius tomava algumas doses de firewhisky e desaparecia, apenas para voltar um tempo depois com um ar muito satisfeito. O diálogo que se seguia ao retorno de Sirius também era ritualisticamente igual:

- Sirius, seu cachorro, onde você estava?

- Dentro de alguém.

- E eu posso saber de quem?

- Meu caro Prongs, um _gentleman_ jamais revela nomes.

E era apenas após isto que Sirius, levando uma garrafa de Firewhisky a tiracolo, ia sentar ao lado de Remus para conversar.

Remus considerava as festas da Grifinória os melhores e os piores eventos do ano. Melhores porque estas conversas com Sirius, regadas a firewhisky, eram momentos absolutamente preciosos para ele. Em compensação, o tempo de espera até Sirius vir sentar ao seu lado era absolutamente agoniante.

Até um ano atrás Remus não sabia – ou não queria saber – porque se sentia desta forma, mas agora ele tinha plena consciência de seus próprios sentimentos.

Remus estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que quase não notou quando Sirius sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Firewhisky?

- Claro!

Um momento se passou enquanto os dois tomavam alguns goles da bebida.

- Moony, você não gosta muito de festas, não é?

- Por que você acha isso?

- Você sempre fica sentado em um canto...

- Se você se sente obrigado a sentar comigo porque acha que eu não estou aproveitando, não precisa se preocupar, Pads. Pode ir lá para o meio da baderna.

- Opa, estamos dramáticos hoje, não?

- Desculpe. É a lua cheia que está próxima...

- Sei. Mas não precisa se preocupar, Mr. Moony, eu venho sentar com você porque quero. Só acho um pouco estranho que com tantas garotas te olhando você prefira ficar aqui.

- Nenhuma dessas garotas me interessam.

- Seletivo, hein?

Remus riu.

- Pode-se dizer que sim.

- Mas você nunca saiu com ninguém, né?

- Na verdade, já saí sim.

- Sério? Com quem?

- Você não conhece. É da cidade _muggle_ perto da casa dos meus pais.

- Moony, Moony, quem diria... E eu que te achava um ser absolutamente puro.

- Há! Você ficaria surpreso.

Sirius não pôde evitar uma expressão de total surpresa. Em sua mente Remus era quase assexuado. Nem conseguia conceber a imagem de seu amigo beijando uma garota, que dirá fazendo outras coisas.

- Então foi por isso que você nos negligenciou este verão, né? Que decepção Remus, deixando seus amigos de lado por uma garota.

- Ah, tá bom, Padfoot. Você fala como se nunca saísse com ninguém.

- Saio, mas os Marotos vêm em primeiro lugar.

_Final de Outubro de 1976_

- Fica com a droga da geléia, Sirius! Vê se engole essa coisa toda, então.

E, com a agilidade que apenas um lobisomem teria, Remus se levantou da mesa da Grifinória e saiu disparado para fora do salão.

James Potter pensou que se Remus estava deixando seu café-da-manhã pela metade era porque as coisas estavam realmente ruins. Não, James não era tão obtuso a ponto de não perceber o que estava acontecendo entre seus amigos. Porém, isso não queria dizer que ele estivesse absolutamente confortável com a situação. Na verdade, a idéia de seus dois melhores amigos namorando o incomodava bastante. Ele não se considerava uma pessoa homofóbica, mas se Remus e Sirius realmente ficassem juntos a dinâmica entre os Marotos seria completamente diferente. E James tinha medo.

Remus se largou em uma cadeira na sala de transfiguração que ainda estava completamente vazia. Ridículo, ele pensou, absolutamente ridículo brigar por causa de uma geléia. O mais estranho era que Remus sempre havia evitado brigar com qualquer um dos Marotos. Afinal, ele achava que não devia abusar da sorte que tinha, discutindo com as únicas pessoas – fora de sua família – que o tinham aceitado apesar de sua licantropia. No entanto, nos últimos tempos ele não estava conseguindo se controlar quando se tratava de Sirius. Ás vezes ele desejava ardentemente que Noel estivesse lá porque, quem sabe, assim ele conseguiria aliviar um pouco da tensão que sentia e pararia de agir como um idiota.

Porém, o mais perturbador da situação era que Sirius estava respondendo à altura, e isso Remus não conseguia entender. Com certeza, o seu problema não era o mesmo que o de Remus, pois Sirius Black tinha metade da população feminina de Hogwarts a seus pés e ele de-fi-ni-ti-va-men-te não era _gay_. Será que ele estava chateado com Remus? Se fosse o caso, Remus não podia imaginar o por quê.

A sorte de Remus era que ele possuía um modo cerebral "aula" que era totalmente desvinculado do resto, e uma vez que este era acionado nada mais podia quebrar a sua concentração. E foi por isso que apenas no fim da aula Remus notou a ausência de Sirius.

_Continua... _

_Nota da Autora:_

_Queridos, me desculpem pela demora e pelo capítulo absurdamente pequeno! Eu sei que depois daquelas reviews maravilhosas que recebi no primeiro capítulo eu deveria escrever algo com o triplo do tamanho disto aqui, mas realmente não deu. Eu prometo que o próximo vai ser bem maior, ok? _

_Ah, e agora eu fiquei mimada. Quero mais reviews!!!_

_Agradecimentos:_

_Para minha beta que é a maior especialista em betagens multi-coloridas. =D_

_Para AlliJones, Heloisa, Raquel, The Madden, Jessi Amamyia, Joy S. Lemon, Prímula, La Francaise, Gika Black e Ju K. Lender. Vocês arrasaram!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Título: Da maior importância_

_Autora: Ignea_

_Beta reader: Moony- sensei_

_Avisos: Contém Slash_

_Disclaimer: Eu não sou a J.K e, portanto, não ganho nada escrevendo isso aqui._

- Quando a gente vai se ver de novo, Sirius?

- Olha, eu acho melhor a gente não se ver de novo.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu acho que não vou querer.

- Mas...

- Tchau.

Sirius ajeitou a gravata e saiu do armário de vassouras antes que a discussão se prolongasse. Tinha resolvido na noite anterior que era melhor acabar com aquela história antes que a coisa ficasse muito complicada. Afinal, já fazia quase um ano que aquilo estava acontecendo. E um ano era tempo demais.

Mal tinha dado dois passos quando avistou James, Remus e Peter no final do corredor e resolveu correr para alcançá-los.

- Bú!

- Há! Muito engraçado. – disse James Potter virando os olhos.

- Concordo.

- Quer dizer que você resolveu matar aula e nem convidou seus amigos, né?

- Eu mudei de idéia no último segundo. Não estava no clima de aula.

- E isso existe? – perguntou Peter.

- Mas é claro, Mr. Pettigrew! Vai me dizer que você nunca sentiu o chamado incendiante do conhecimento te convocando para a sala de aula?

Peter, obviamente, riu desta afirmação muito mais do que o necessário, James se limitou a dar um meio-sorriso sarcástico, mas, Sirius notou, Remus pareceu nem ter ouvido nada.

Sirius não sabia que o que estava distraindo Remus era o cheiro que ele exalava. Na verdade, ele não poderia mesmo saber disso porque Remus nunca havia contado para os amigos que ser um lobisomem tinha alguns efeitos colaterais e, um deles, era ter um olfato muito apurado.

Assim, no momento que Sirius os alcançou, Remus pôde sentir o cheiro de sexo que estava impregnado nele e isso o deixava incrivelmente enciumado e perturbadoramente excitado.

- Alô, terra para Remus. Alguém aí?

- Ahn? Que foi, Peter?

- Perguntei se você podia me emprestar as suas anotações. Cara, você estava prestando alguma atenção na nossa conversa?

- Pode, pode pegar sim. E não, eu estava distraído.

- É, percebi. – respondeu Sirius.

Remus virou a cabeça para olhar o moreno e notou que este o observava com um olhar estranho. James, percebendo a tensão no ar, acelerou o passo levando Peter com ele.

- Remus, sobre o café-da-manhã...

- Ah, vamos esquecer, ok? Aquilo foi completamente idiota.

- Certo, certo. Já esqueci. Mas então me conta o que estava fazendo com que você desviasse a sua atenção de seus amigos?

- Sirius, não sei se você já percebeu, mas algumas pessoas possuem preocupações que vão além do que os seus amigos ficam tagarelando.

- Ainda de mau-humor, hein?

Remus suspirou.

- Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Quais são essas suas preocupações?

Remus não pôde evitar uma risada.

- Você realmente não percebeu a minha tentativa de mudar de assunto?

- Percebi, mas resolvi insistir.

- Está insistindo em vão.

- Sabe o que eu acho?

- Hum?

- Eu acho que você estava pensando na sua garotinha muggle.

- Ah, é? E por que você acha isso?

- Porque você não saiu com ninguém desde o início das aulas e bem... homens têm... necessidades, né?

- Ah, claro! E você faz questão de atender as suas necessidades freqüentemente, não é?

- Mas é claro, Mr. Moony.

- Mas sério, Sirius, essa hora da manhã?

Sirius olhou para ele com uma cara chocada.

- Como você sabe?

- A sua camisa, Sirius. Você abotoou os botões errados.

Remus agradeceu a todos os deuses que pôde pensar por ter notado este detalhe. Maldito animago e sua capacidade de fazê-lo falar coisas indevidas.

- Oops! É mesmo.

Os dois se olharam por um instante e depois começaram a rir. Tudo parecia estar bem.

Ah, se fosse assim tão fácil...

_Dezembro de 76_

Remus sabia que era um caso perdido. Estar apaixonado por alguém que não recíproca seus sentimentos não é nenhuma novidade. Ele não era o primeiro a passar por isso e nem seria o último, mas seu problema era um pouco mais grave. Ele já havia visto algumas pessoas passarem por isto e sabia que o processo de se desapaixonar por alguém envolve um certo distanciamento do ser amado e, em algum nível, um desencantamento com este. Mas estas duas coisas eram completamente impossíveis para ele. Em primeiro lugar, porque ele não podia se distanciar de Sirius sem se distanciar de todos seus amigos – algo que seria insuportável para ele – e, em segundo lugar, porque Sirius era absolutamente encantador e ele não podia imaginar como se livrar disso.

Sim, ele era um caso perdido.

Mas o pior não era isso. Ele podia aceitar ser um caso perdido. Metade do mundo considera lobisomens casos perdidos, não é? Ele já estava acostumado. O pior de tudo era se sentir tão pequeno. Sim, porque na visão de Remus J. Lupin alguém que fica esperando cada palavra e toque de seu melhor amigo com ânsia e, sejamos sinceros, bom e puro desejo (É isso mesmo, Remus tinha vontade de gritar para si mesmo, DE-SE-JO!) só podia ser uma pessoa pequena. Um mendigo emocional da pior categoria. Da pior categoria porque o outro nem sabia que estava praticando caridade.

Inúmeras vezes Remus teve vontade de confessar tudo para Sirius, de tirar aquele peso de dentro de si. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que jamais faria isso. Em primeiro lugar, por medo de perder a amizade de Sirius e, em segundo lugar, porque não lhe parecia justo. Seria tirar o peso de seus ombros e jogar nos de Sirius. Quase como dizer "Toma, agora você lide como isso". Não, aquele fardo era dele.

Caso perdido uma ova. Ele era mesmo um fodido.

***

James encarava Sirius sem saber muito bem o que falar. Suspeitar era uma coisa, mas ter certeza era algo completamente diferente.

- James, pelo amor de Merlin, diga alguma coisa!

- Bem, eu meio que já suspeitava...

- Suspeitava?

- É, quer dizer, olha para você. Posso quase ver o arco-íris na sua testa.

Sirius deu tapa na cabeça de James e riu aliviado.

- Não, mas sério, quando você descobriu?

- Quando eu descobri que sou gay? Não sei... Eu acho que sempre soube, mas demorei até o quarto ano para conseguir admitir para mim mesmo.

- E desde então você tem tentado juntar coragem o suficiente para nos contar, certo?

- Eu tenho tentado juntar coragem o suficiente para _te_ contar. Não quero que os outros saibam.

- Por que não?

- É complicado.

- Sei...

- Mas então isso não te incomoda?

- Um pouco, mas você é o meu melhor amigo e eu acho que vou ter que me "desincomodar", né?

- Essa palavra existe?

- Não, acho que não. Mas, escuta, e todas aquelas garotas?

- Bem... eu nunca disse que eram garotas, né?

- Ugh! Quer dizer, legal. Bem, legal não, mas... OK, né? Quero dizer... se é o que você ...

- James?

- Ahn?

- Você não está dizendo coisa com coisa.

- Eu sei. Mas isso é normal para mim, não?

- É, Prongs, é sim.

***

Dessa vez ia ter volta! Nem a cara de cachorro pidão ia salvar Sirius das coisas maléficas que Remus tinha em mente para ele. Como se não bastasse a proximidade da lua cheia para deixar o seu humor um pouco amargo, Remus acordou aquela manhã para constatar que um certo animago – e Remus tinha certeza que foi ele porque o cheiro estava espalhado pelo seu malão - tinha decidido que seria muito engraçado esconder todas as suas cuecas deixando como única opção uma samba-canção ridícula que sua avó o tinha dado no natal anterior. A droga da cueca tinha ursinhos cor-de-rosa estampados no tecido. Ursinhos! Sinceramente, vestir uma cueca com ursinhos era o suficiente para deixar o melhor dos homens com a auto-estima abalada.

Por causa disso Remus não só tinha perdido o café-da-manhã tentando achar as suas cuecas, como estava atrasado para a aula de poções. Se fosse qualquer outra aula não seria tão grave, mas o Professor Slughorn tinha implicado com Remus desde o primeiro ano. Ele desconfiava que o professor não tinha concordado com a decisão de Dumbledore em deixá-lo estudar em Hogwarts.

Quando entrou na sala as instruções para a poção que eles iam preparar naquele dia já estavam no quadro e o professor circulava entre as mesas observando os alunos prepararem seus ingredientes.

- Mr. Lupin! Então o senhor resolveu nos dar a graça de sua presença?

Remus corou e observou rapidamente a sala para encontrar seu lugar do lado de Peter. No entanto, naquele dia as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes. James e Peter estavam sentados juntos e Sirius trabalhava sozinho. Remus estreitou os olhos e decidiu-se sentar no único lugar vago que não era ao lado do animago: o lugar ao lado de Severus Snape.

Snape levantou de leve as sobrancelhas antes de voltar a picar seus ingredientes com uma atenção quase psicótica. Ao contrário do que acontecia com os outros marotos, não havia entre Remus e Severus uma animosidade explícita, mas isso não significava que qualquer um dois fosse começar uma conversa por livre e espontânea vontade. Foi por isso que Remus ficou tão surpreso quando, no momento em que ele ia adicionar o xarope de heléboro, Severus segurou o seu pulso e apontou para o quadro com a outra mão.

- Lupin, você tem que deixar cozinhar por sete minutos antes.

- Oh, obrigado.

Severus assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a sua poção. No mesmo momento, pela primeira vez desde que havia entrado em Hogwarts, Sirius Black adicionou um ingrediente fora da ordem em sua poção.

***

Remus estava sentado em sua poltrona preferida na sala comunal fazendo seu dever de casa quando um certo Sirius Black irrompeu pelo retrato da mulher gorda bufando.

- Porra, Remus!

- Sim?

- Qual foi, cara? O negócio das cuecas era privado, ninguém ficou sabendo. Mas isso foi pura sacanagem, e bem no meio do salão comunal! Marotos não humilham outro maroto em público!

- Padfoot, você mereceu e sabe disso. Ursinhos, Sirius. Ur-si-nhos!

- É diferente!

- Ah, é?

- É! Como se não bastasse você ficar todo amiguinho do Snape na aula de poções.

- Nós mal trocamos meia dúzia de palavras.

- Ele te tocou!

- O quê?

- Ele te tocou que eu vi!!!

- Você está completamente louco.

- Não adianta negar!

- Sirius, ele me ajudou na poção. Não é um crime.

- É sim! Ele encostou as mãos pegajosas em você!

- E daí?! Eu sou algum tipo de intocável por acaso?

- Muito me admira, Remus. Quer dizer que em falta de garotinhas muggles você apela para o Seboso?

- Vai se fuder, Black!

E, com gestos dramáticos que teriam feito Sirius rir em qualquer outra situação, Remus fechou seu livro e disparou em direção à escada do dormitório.

- Que foi, Remus? Não gosta que eu fale da sua garotinha?

Remus voltou até o lugar onde estava Sirius com um olhar que deixava transparecer o lobo no qual ele se transformava toda a lua cheia e, antes que Sirius pudesse pensar em reagir, ele estava voando de encontro à parede.

***

James era uma pessoa boa. Ele sabia que tinha seus defeitos, mas ele se considerava, essencialmente, uma boa pessoa. Mais do que isso, ele tinha certeza que estava predestinado a fazer coisas boas por boas pessoas. Talvez seus pais tivessem uma certa culpa por isso, afinal desde que James se entendia por gente ele havia ouvido deles o quão maravilhoso e incrível ele era. Mas, além disso, seu pai sempre dizia que uma pessoa só pode ser medida por suas ações. Que são estas que definem um indivíduo. E, sendo assim, uma pessoa boa tem que fazer coisas boas. Simples assim. Ponto final.

É bem verdade que nem todas as ações de James podiam ser consideradas bondosas, principalmente quando se referia a Severus Snape. Mas, este era um caso especial e absolutamente desculpável se você pensar que Snape era um seboso-filho-de-uma-égua, certo?

Sendo assim, ele sabia que tinha que revelar para Sirius as suas suspeitas acerca de um certo lupino. Ele tinha certeza que isso ajudaria ambos a serem felizes e isso, definitivamente, era uma coisa _boa_. Além disso, desde o episódio das cuecas – que era como ele e Peter chamavam a última briga dos dois- tinha se estabelecido um clima estranhíssimo no grupo e aquilo já estava o perturbando demais.

Acontece que James não estava mais tão certo de que contar tudo tivesse sido uma coisa boa. Porque naquele momento Sirius o olhava com os olhos vidrados e parecia estar em estado de choque. Que droga! Será que tinha sido um erro?

- Sirius? Sirius? Oh, merda! Cara, fala comigo!

- Hum?

- Padfoot, você está bem?

- Eu.... tô. Mas... James, você tem certeza?

- Certeza não. Mas quase isso.

- Certo.

_Continua..._

_**N/A:**_

_Mil desculpas pela demora! Eu tenho um milhão de justificativas, mas nenhuma delas é boa o suficiente porque, como vocês já perceberam, meus capítulos não são grandes. =P_

_Eu realmente não sei o que vocês vão achar desse capítulo, mas espero que gostem apesar das minhas patéticas tentativas de humor nele. Beijos e até o próximo! _

_**Respostas:**_

_La Francaise__ – Menina, a sua review foi absolutamente linda! Ganhei o dia, de verdade. Aliás, tudo que você tem escrito atualmente tem sido lindo! Inclusive, vou até fazer propaganda: __Gente, quem nunca leu uma fic da La Francaise, vá imediatamente até o profile dela e descubra o que é uma fic de verdade!_

_Mayu__ – Como assim "desculpe"? Não existe isso de reviews descartáveis, menina! Aliás, se você quiser continuar a deixar reviews elogiando a fic eu __**juro **__que não me importo. =D_

_Xena Sumeragi__ – Obrigada! Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo também. _

_DWO3__– Sério que você não entende o ciúme do James? Eu acho tão normal, tão humano. Mas, de qualquer forma, eu não ia deixar isso atrapalhar os dois (afinal, eles já se atrapalham sozinhos, né?). Obrigada pela review!_

_The Madden__ – Ai, desculpe por aquele alarme falso! É que eu sou meio lesada tecnologicamente e postei o mesmo capítulo duas vezes... Sorry! E se você quiser falar do atraso dessa vez, eu supervou entender. Bati recordes de lerdeza. Enfim, espero que você goste do James nesse capítulo também. Tenho que confessar que foi a parte que eu mais me diverti escrevendo!_

_Lis Martin__ – Obrigada pelas purpurinas no último capítulo! Catei todas e as usei nesse carnaval! =D_

_Prímula n-n__ – "__Mas, então, não demore para o próximo capítulo ;D " Então... Sorry! Mas, espero que você goste desse capítulo, apesar da demora alucinada. _

_Mary__ – Sir, yes, sir! =D Obrigada por comentar._

_Gika Black__ – Pois é... Demorou pra caralh* e não está grande... Eu juro que gostaria de ser uma daquelas autoras que escrevem fics de 27 capítulos enoooormes. Mas, depois de um tempo, a gente aprende as nossas limitações, né? =D Espero que goste do capítulo!_


End file.
